Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 14: Marshall Confesses
Chapter 14: Marshall Confesses "Marshall, get out of there!" Ryder instructed, feeling concerned for Marshall. When Marshall got back up and took a few steps, he slightly whined. Ryder and the other pups gasped at how injured Marshall looked; his fur was black and blue with bruises, scratches could be seen on him too from when he got sprayed into tree branches, and his front left paw looked like it was possibly sprained as Marshall limped on it. "Shawn, this has to stop. I'm begging you!" Snowflake cried out, her eyes getting watery. "No, I don't think so. As long as I got Marshall's pup-pack, he can't stop me!" Shawn answered. "Yeah, but we can! Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded as his net shot out of his pup-pack and went flying at Shawn. "Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn commanded. Suddenly, the water from the water cannon shot from Marshall's pup-pack, hit Chase's net and sent the net backwards, trapping Ryder and the other pups under Chase's net. "Ahhhhhh!" Ryder and the pups yelled after the net fell on them while they got sprayed with water. "Shawn, stop! That's enough!" Marshall cried out, as Shawn stopped spraying his friends. Shawn stopped his spraying and then he had a calm look on his face. "You're right Marshall. Enough is enough. I should just take your pup-pack off and give it back. I'm done being mean today," Shawn said calmly. "Really? Are you serious or are you just tricking me again?" Marshall asked suspiciously. "I'm serious. Come here and I'll give you your pup-pack back," Shawn replied back as he started to unzip the red vest. Marshall cautiously walked over to Shawn and waited for him to take his pup-pack off. "Thank you Shawn," Marshall said softly as he waited. Marshall was surprised; maybe Shawn was starting to have a change of heart. "Kidding! Ruff! Ruff! Hose on!" Shawn exclaimed. At that moment, the water cannon blasted Marshall with water, and sent him flying into a boulder! "Marshall!" Ryder and the pups cried out in concern. Shawn then took off Marshall's pup-pack, and ran off laughing. "Ruff! Ruff! Net away!" Chase commanded as his net went back into his pup-pack. Ryder and the group then ran over to Marshall. "Marshall!" Ryder said sadly as he pet the Dalmatian pup on the head. It was then that Marshall started to whine. "I-I'm sorry, Ryder. I should have told you what I was doing. I'm sorry," Marshall apologized with tears coming from his eyes. "Don't worry Marshall. We'll talk about that later," Ryder reassured him. Marshall whined some more. "P-Please help me. The pain hurts... Especially in here," Marshall said before pointing to his heart. "It's okay, Marshall. You're going to be fine. Rocky, get Marshall's ambulance. Hurry!" Ryder told the mixed breed. "Green means go!" Rocky replied before running back to The Lookout to get Marshall's ambulance and supplies. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 15: Hiding the Truth